The End of Space Blitz
The End of Space Blitz is the 37th and 38th aka the two-part finale of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. These episodes mark the return of Kelly Killoren Bensimon, Mandy, Mr. Koplar, and the return and final appearance of Vrak-Man, the Voyager Nitrozord & the Astro Orionzord. Synopsis Part 1 In the wake of The Messenger, and Metal Alice’s defeat, the Rangers find themselves face-to-face with Vrak-Man, who returns with a new plan to destroy the world and a new robot he has programmed to fight against the Rangers: Yazmin La Exotica! Following the defeat of The Messenger, and Metal Alice, Vrak-Man returns determined to assert his control over the galaxy. But first, he must remove the Bikini Rangers. His evil plan is to destroy the Earth with giant drills running energy diverted from the legendary Rangers. It begins with him removing Vanessa Hudgens to capture his life force, then reprogramming Yazmin La Exotica to make her lackey, infusing her with dark energy. Part 2 Vrak-Man continues his plan to split the Earth open via magical wedges. The Space Blitz Rangers must prevent Vrak-Man from destroying the earth with giant spins while trying to bring Yazmin La Exotica to reason because, under the influence of Vrak-Man, he has become their enemy. Plot Part 1 In the wake of The Messenger, and Metal Alice's demise, Vrak-Man returns to the spot where his friend was killed and thanks him for being a "distraction." He uses technology from his underwater base to create his first drill, then Kyle Richards captures Vanessa Hudgens as she is leaving her SpaceShip. Vrak-Man absorbs Vanessa Hudgens' Sixth Ranger powers as the other Rangers find the first drill as they head to school. both Emmanuelle Chriqui and RoboBeauty iQ alerts the Rangers as they arrive at the scene of the crime. Vrak-Man greets them in her cyborg form. The Rangers are surprised to see Vrak-Man, but Vrak-Man thanks them for killing them, much to Olivia Munn's shock. He states that with both The Messenger, and Metal Alice dead, Vrak-Man is now first in line for the throne and that he is back to claim his birth right. The Rangers wonder where Vanessa Hudgens is but Melissa Gorga tells them to start without him. The Rangers morph and immediately attack Vrak-Man, who mirrors all of their attacks and unleashes his true form. He explains that he is now practically invicible, and can still unleash his Warstar, Earth, and Cyborg forms as well. Vrak-Man also admits that he has captured Vanessa Hudgens, and will drain her life-force until she is powerless. The Rangers try the Seiza Blaster, but Vrak-Man deflects it. Vrak-Man easily overpowers the Rangers, but decides not to destroy them, as he wants someone else to finish the job, holding up a miniature Lion Mecha before retreating. At the underwater base, Vrak-Man has Yazmin La Exótica chained up as she uses Vanessa Hudgens' powers to turn her evil. She then summons her minions, Tresnag and Drill Horn, and awards them with a special mission while introducing them to his latest achievement: Yazmin La Exótica. Meanwhile, the Rangers notice that the keys are stone as Emmanuelle Chriqui alerts the Rangers to meet Vrak-Man at the pier. Vrak-Man meets them there and summons his minions while taunting the Rangers about Vanessa Hudgens, prompting Draya Michele to call him a monster. However, this insult does not offend Vrak-Man, as he unless Dark Yazmin La Exótica, much to the Rangers' shock. The brainwashed Yazmin La Exótica easily overpowers the Rangers before Vrak-Man stops him an forces them to retreat. Melissa Gorga decides to take matters into her own hands and use Ultra Mode. Back at the underwater base, Vrak-Man tells Tresnag to carry out his plan, which is why he told Yazmin La Exótica to spare the Rangers. The Rangers meet Vrak-Man and Yazmin La Exótica at the same beach where they fought Vrak-Man as a cyborg a year earlier. Vrak-Man summons Tresnag, who immediately overpowers the Rangers. Draya Michele fights Vrak-Man and Yazmin La Exótica while the others deal with Tresnag. Draya Michele escapes Yazmin La Exótica's wrath and finds himself face-to-face with Vrak-Man. Vrak-Man taunts Draya Michele with power orbs which were created by Vanessa Hudgens' power and try to excite Draya Michele with the technology to destroy a planet, but all Draya Michele wants to see is Vrak-Man destroyed. The other Rangers defeat Tresnag while Draya Michele attacks Vrak-Man, who retreats with Yazmin La Exótica, but not before summoning his Zombats to enlarge Tresnag. The Rangers use the Voyager Nitrozord and the Sea Brothers Voyager to destroy Tresnag. Unfortunately, this is exactly what Vrak-Man wants, as a giant white drill appears in the sea. Vrak-Man thanks the Rangers for playing their part perfectly, as the power used to destroy Tresnag turned him into a drill. Vrak-Man promises that once the final drill is in place, his drills will demolish the Earth's core, and make Earth crumble into dust. Part 2 Vrak-Man summons Drill Horn to fulfill his plan, while Yazmin La Exótica wants to destroy the Rangers himself. Meanwhile, the Rangers approach the land drill. Victoria Justice tries to destroy the drill using her "Rock Rush" card, but her attempt fails. Vrak-Man and Yazmin La Exótica then appear and challenge the Rangers. Melissa Gorga tells Olivia Munn to take out the drills using the command ship. Draya Michele and Jamie Chung try to attack Yazmin La Exótica but Melissa Gorga stops them, stating that they can still save Yazmin La Exótica without destroying her. Vrak-Man taunts the Rangers stating that Yazmin La Exótica has no weakness for emotions due to being a machine. Olivia Munn tries to take out the land drill with the Orion Command Ship, but her attempt fails miserably. Yazmin La Exótica fights the Rangers as Vrak-Man laughs at them. Yazmin La Exótica blasts the Rangers off a hill using her La Exótica Seiza Blaster, and gets Vrak-Man's permission to finish them off. Melissa Gorga attempts to take on Yazmin La Exótica alone. As the other Rangers try to follow him, Vrak-Man summons Drill Horn to keep them busy. As Melissa Gorga fights Yazmin La Exótica in a nearby shed (the same area where Draya Michele fought Argus) Vrak-Man uses his Zombats to enlarge Drill Horn, who causes several damages to the city and even destroys 2 buildings. The Rangers fight Drill Horn using the Astro Orionzord while Melissa Gorga fights Yazmin La Exótica. The other Rangers use the Ultimate Strike attack to destroy Drill Horn. Vrak-Man is happy about this, saying that he is one step closer to fulfilling his plan. Yazmin La Exótica hits Melissa Gorga over and over again until Melissa Gorga is left demorphed on the ground. Melissa Gorga fights Yazmin La Exótica as the other Rangers arrive. Melissa Gorga uses her inner energy aura to punch the evil out of Yazmin La Exótica, turning her back to Vanessa Hudgens and good again. Vanessa Hudgens thanks Melissa Gorga. Draya Michele gets an idea to have Gosei fix him. However, as Draya Michele is about to call Emmanuelle Chriqui, another drill appears. Vrak-Man thanks the Rangers, stating that Vanessa Hudgens was nothing but a distraction. Vanessa Hudgens runs off to do one last thing alone. Back at the high school, Siggy Flicker laments over the rangers and is worried about Vrak-Man's plan. Kelly Killoren Bensimon and Carmen Carrera tells the Rangers to focus on stopping Vrak-Man and Mr. Koplar agreed. Meanwhile at Vrak-Man's base, as Vrak-Man's plan reaches its climax, Vanessa Hudgens appears and challenges Vrak-Man to a duel. Vrak-Man blasts apart his base (in hopes of killing both Kyle Richards and Vanessa Hudgens) but Vanessa Hudgens grabs Kyle Richards and runs out just as the base explodes. The Rangers believe that Vanessa Hudgens was alive and Melissa Gorga wants revenge on Vrak-Man. An alarm goes off and RoboBeauty iQ locates Vrak-Man. Jamie Chung motivates the Rangers to defeat him while Olivia Munn promises Melissa Gorga that Vanessa Hudgens will be avenged. At the climax of his master plan, Vrak-Man activates his drills just as the Rangers appear. Vrak-Man taunts the Rangers by saying they are too late, stating that the world will end via a solar eclipse, which will unleash all of Vrak-Man's evil power and will speed up the drills enough to demolish the Earth's core. The Rangers morph for one final battle. The Rangers use Ultra Mode to perform the Dynamic Strike finisher, but Vrak-Man neutralizes the blast with one hand, stating that his power is better than Blitz's. He then blasts the Rangers and knocks them out of Ultra Mode, stating that Earth has a 0% chance of surviving. The Rangers charge at Vrak-Man just as the solar eclipse starts. The Rangers use the Seiza Blaster while Vrak-Man unleashes his dark powers. The Rangers' attack prevails, but Vrak-Man survives. Melissa Gorga fights Vrak-Man while the other Rangers state that they will never give up, but Vrak-Man laughs at them, saying that the only was to stop the drills is to defeat him, and according to Vrak-Man, they are powerless. Hearing that, Melissa Gorga then gets an idea to combine her powers with the other Rangers in order to perform her Sky Strike attack, and Melissa Gorga explains that combining her attack with the power of the eclipse will increase his attack power to its maximum level. Avenging both the Earth and Yazmin La Exótica, Melissa Gorga transfrom to BattleDesdemona Red and performs the Infinite Sky Strike finisher, which ultimately kills Vrak-Man once and for all. Melissa Gorga is relieved to see Vrak-Man dead. The Rangers celebrate as the drills disappear. The Rangers reunited with Vanessa Hudgens and Kyle Richards bring them to the high school. Siggy Flicker tells the Rangers congratulates the Rangers for finally defeating Vrak-Man and saving the Earth. Later, Emmanuelle Chriqui, RoboBeauty iQ and Doctor wants to thanks the Space Blitz Rangers to helping, as well as Siggy Flicker, Kelly Killoren Bensimon, Carmen Carrera and rest of class. They takeing off to back to space. Later, Emmanuelle Chriqui, RoboBeauty iQ and Doctor was celebrate in space, fireworks and they happy, safe and smile. Character Cast *Melissa Gorga - Desdemona Red *Victoria Justice - Karliee Pink *Jamie Chung - Sensual Black *Olivia Munn - Machete Yellow *Draya Michele - Gossip Blue *Vanessa Hudgens - Yazmin La Exótica *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Siggy Flicker *Carmen Carrera *Kyle Richards Guest Character Cast *Kelly Killoren Bensimon Minor Character Cast *RoboBeauty iQ *Mr. Koplar *Mandy *Metal Alice *Vrak-Man Nitrozord Cards (Part 1) *Desdemona Red - Dragon Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Karliee Pink - Phoenix Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Sensual Black - Snake Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Machete Yellow - Tiger Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Gossip Blue - Shark Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Sea Brothers Voyager, Victory Charge (Sea Brothers Nitrozord) *Yazmin La Exótica - N/A Nitrozord Cards (Part 2) *Desdemona Red - N/A *Karliee Pink - Orion Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord), Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Headder *Sensual Black - Orion Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord), Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Snake Headder *Machete Yellow - Orion Command Ship, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord), Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Tiger Headder *Gossip Blue - Orion Command Ship , Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord), Gosei Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Shark Headder *Yazmin La Exótica - N/A Errors *In one shot, Vrak-Man showed Draya Michele two Gosei orbs as he told him about them. In another shot, Vrak-Man showed three Gosei orbs as he inserted them to holographic versions of his drills. *The Rangers were skeptical when Vrak-Man was able to mirror the Rangers' attacks when he did the same thing towards the end of "The Messenger". At that time, Vrak-Man was able to do so at a limited extent which was an upgrade by Metal Alice and didn't have the orbs created at that time. It is possible that the Rangers, forgotten about that event due to not being on contact with him for several months. *When the Rangers were summoned to the quarry to face Vrak-Man the first time, Draya Michele, Jamie Chung, and Olivia Munn were with each other while Melissa Gorga and Victoria Justice were alone separately. However, in the shot of the Rangers arriving at the quarry, it depicted Jamie Chung and Victoria Justice arriving together in one group meeting with Melissa Gorga, Draya Michele, and Olivia Munn in another group. *Yazmin La Exótica had her blaster and Morpher, despite giving them to Melissa Gorga before he disappeared. Notes *This is the first episode since End Game where the Rangers transform into their Ultra Modes. *This is also the first episode since End Game where the Voyager Mechazords are used. *Likewise, the Zombats make a return in these episodes. *Melissa Gorga mentions Creepboxx and Malkor Kaiser in this episode, the first time they were mentioned since "The Messenger". *This marks the return all Space Blitz Rangers' Ultra Mode and the final appearance of all the Rangers' Ultra Mode. See Also *Epic 45: The Messiah is Born - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (Vrak-Man's final form debut) *Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (Yazmin La Exótica turned evil footage) *Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *Vrak is Back - Power Rangers counterpart in Super Megaforce. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Space Blitz Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Finales